


非同小可

by rosegrose



Category: all非
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegrose/pseuds/rosegrose





	非同小可

罗非颤抖着双手，手上的手铐哗哗作响，西装裤被剪得破破烂烂，赤裸的上身只披了一件皮草大衣，粉红的乳首肿得像樱桃，他的腿并不拢，前面的雌花可怜地裸露，穴口有白色流出，纤细的脚腕上系着铁链，旁边一堆用过的套。

罗非自言自语，渴望保持理智，但当罗浮生的性器插入雌穴里，他还是忍不住怒吼，罗浮生含住罗非胸口的樱桃，腰部发力，狠狠地捣他的雌穴，罗非的刘海散乱，红唇大开，大喊着不要，嘴边的胡茬都在痛苦地颤抖，井然把勃起的性器塞进罗非嘴里，罗非像被击中的猫，后背一挺，雌穴颤抖不停。

井然喜欢羞辱罗非，他拿性器抽罗非的脸，让罗非蹲下来，扣着雌穴给他口交，扳开屁股让他操屁眼，骑上性器上模仿开车，罗非总是咬着嘴唇，闭上眼睛，头发散乱，像一个被强迫的人妻。罗非瘦弱的身躯，在强迫下，颤抖不停，一丝不苟的头发散落，粉红的屁眼被插成玫红，雌穴的阴蒂只要一捏，就快要高潮。

柯泽的性器进入罗非的后穴，他喜欢骂罗非，“老骚货”“老贱货”骂个不停，说罗非破案给人操穴，吸人鸡巴，柯泽边顶边骂，眼睛直勾勾地盯着罗非，罗非红着双眼乖乖挨操，薄薄的肚皮上凸出性器的形状，只有被操得疼了，细细的手指搭在柯泽的手臂，轻轻地说：“呃，轻，轻点，肚子，疼！”

柯泽眼睛一亮，狂热地亲吻罗非，更用力地捅他的穴，黏糊糊地表白，“罗探长，我18岁时就喜欢你了！有一次你在我家门口跑过，我就想把你锁在家里，天天操你！”罗非捂住脸，没有说话。

罗非趴在冰冷的地上，脖子上铺满吻痕，樊伟掐住他的腰，拍打他的雌穴，罗非的膝盖青紫，他咬住嘴唇，任樊伟浇灌他的子宫。樊伟揪起罗非的头发，强吻罗非。

罗非穿着丝绒睡衣，坐在床上，手上的铁链一晃一晃，何开心推开门，飞速把罗非解开，罗非摇摇手腕，晃晃脚腕，“谢谢何医生”何开心搂住罗非，“非非，我好担心你！”罗非推开何开心，慢慢走出地下室，抬起手遮挡刺眼的光。

租界最大财团云龙和翻龙帮联手，偷袭沙利文公馆。罗非探长查出，翻龙帮的帮主罗浮生，是云龙财团董事长樊伟的弟弟，警局副局长井然也牵扯其中。罗非拒绝登上报纸，在沙利文公馆闭门不出。

罗非捂住已经显怀的肚子，拿起旁边的药片，混着红酒吞了下去。


End file.
